03 November 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-11-03 ; Comments *File a, one of Phil's tapes, contains the first 94 minutes of the show, uncut. *L050 and L041 contain mostly the rock/guitar edit of the show. *L013 is the dance edit of the show, though with one track on L056 which is the next dance edit tape. *Splicing of the above into the running order in the second half of the show is slightly speculative but there is some evidence of the order from Peel Mid Autumn 1991. *L037 contains the PJ Harvey session tracks alone: marked ¶. *Competition to invent a name for the untitled Nirvana piece (but changed to naming the title of the first LP): it turned up as a hidden track on Nevermind. Sessions *PJ Harvey, #1. Recorded 1991-10-29. Available on The Peel Sessions 1991-2004 (Island). *Nirvana, #3. Recorded 1991-09-03. 'No Title As Yet (Endless, Nameless)' and 'Dumb' available on With The Lights Out (Geffen). Tracklisting File a begins *''(JP list of artistes upcoming on this programme is cut off by the Pig's "get on with it" to which he caves in - 'Oh alright then')'' *Red Hour: Spin Out () Wilde Club (JP - 'an appropriate title in the wake of the Australian Grand Prix. And staying with spinning ...') *Alick Nkhata: Taxi Driver (album - Shalapo) RetroAfric £ *fIREHOSE: Anti-misogyny Maneuver (album - Flying The Flannel) Columbia £ *PJ Harvey: 'Oh My Lover' (Peel Session) § ¶ £ *D Code: Missing Number 3 (Divorce) Two Hearts Beat *Leatherface: You Are My Sunshine (b-side) Roughneck (JP - Progressive Rock or I'm a Dutchman) £ *Fatima Mansions: Behind The Moon (EP - Berties Brochures) £ *Ruthless Rap Assassins: Radio (album - Think, It Ain't Illegal Yet) # *Rocking Birds: You Good Girls Gonna Go Bad () Clawfist £ *MC Buzz B: 'Never Change' £ *Nirvana: 'Dumb' (Peel Session) § £ *Intastella: Century (single) MCA # File e starts here *Crescendos: 'Hawk Walk (Compilation LP-Las Vegas Grind Volume 4)' (Strip) *Dinosaur Jr: 'Lotta Love (Compilation LP-The Bridge - A Tribute To Neil Young)' (Caroline) *PJ Harvey: 'Victory' (Peel Session) § ¶ *SL2: 'DJs Take Control (12") (XL Recordings) # (not on file e) *Earth Army: 'Death Blues (LP-Stravinsky Rides Again)' (Earth Music) *Hunger Farm: 'Motion (LP-Dogma)' (Nemesis) *Wilson Pickett: 'Land Of 1,000 Dances' *Milk: 'Surgery (LP-Tantrum)' (Eve Recordings) *My Bloody Valentine: 'Only Shallow (LP-Loveless)' (Creation) (not on file e) *Wenge-Musica: 'Molangi - Ya Malasi (LP-Aile Paris)' (Flash Diffusion Business) File a ends *''edit on File e next batch is around 14 minutes'' *Dawson: 'The Sort Of Man A Mother Would Like Her Daughter To Marry (7" EP-Let's Live Part 2)' (X Tune Tonklage) *Armageddon: 'Whiplash (12"-Hellraiser EP Vol. 1)' (Hardcore Urban Music) # *Nirvana: 'No Title As Yet (Endless, Nameless)' (Peel Session) § File e ends File f begins :(JP: 'This is the sort of thing we old hippies used to go mad for.') *Incredible String Band: 'Black Jack Davey (CD-On Air)' (Band Of Joy) *PJ Harvey: 'Sheela Na Gig' (Peel Session) § ¶ *''edit'' *Seeds: 'No Escape (LP-Raw & Alive In Concert At Merlin's Music Box)' (GNP Crescendo) *''(news - edited out) 13:10 of file f gone and 32:31 of file f left from this point'' and 13:03 of L013a *Melvins: 'Antitoxidote (10" EP-Eggnog)' (Tupelo Recording Company) *Medicine Head: Pictures In The Sky (2xLP Before The Fall '67 '77 - The Peel Sessions) (Strange Fruit) *''edit'' * *Gear Jammer: 'Two Tons Of Chrome (7")' (Amphetamine Reptile) *''"and here's a''" *''edit on file f'' *Johnny Clarke And The Aggrovators: 'A Colder Version (album - Johnny In The Echo Chamber (Dubwise Selection 1975-1976))' (Attack ATLP 106) § # not on file f *PJ Harvey: 'Water' (Peel Session) § ¶ *''"this is"'' *''edit on file f'' *Red Ninja: 'Children of The Graves' # not on file f *Nirvana: 'Drain' (Peel Session) § *''edit on file f'' *Fluke: 'Pan Am Into Philly (12”–Out (In Essence))' (Circa) # not on file f *Blade: Rough It Up (12") 691 Influential BLADE 1204 & not on file f *Edsel Auctioneer: 'Starfish (7")' (Decoy) *Main: 'Flametracer (12"-Hydra)' (Situation Two) :(JP: 'More nudes, knees and knockabout from me next weekend.') *''Following tracks only available on Peel Mid Autumn 1991 and L013 *§ available on Peel Mid Autumn 1991 and # on L013: Running order of last L013 tracks speculative. The Johnny Clarke number definitely comes between Sheela-Na-Gig and Water and the following two L013 tracks must come in subsequent gaps. The gaps on the main file that have cut-off intros are used to insert the L013 tracks. & on L056'' *''£ available on L050'' File ;Name *a) John Peel 19911103 - 128 kbps.mp3 *b) 1991-11-03 PJ Harvey session (edited) L037~ *c) L013a.mp3 *d) 1991-10-xx-11-03 Peel Mid Autumn 1991 *e) L041.1 *f) L041.2 *g) L050.2 *h) L056.1 ;Length *a) 01:35:00 *b) 00:16:07 *c) 00:44:35 (from 12:35) *d) 1:09:01 *e) 00:45:43 *f) 00:41:47 *g) 00:44:54 (from 12:47) *h) 46:06 (to 4:17) ;Other *b) File created from L037 of the SL Tapes, digitised by RF. *c) File created from L013a of the SL Tapes, digitised by RC. *d) Created from SB897 SB898 and SB901 of Weatherman22's Tapes *e) and f) Files created from L041 g) from L050b and h) from L056a of the SL Tapes, digitised by Bill. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Mediafire *e) Mooo *f) Mooo *g, h) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category: SL Tapes